


Snowman's Lullaby

by LoveLoveLovix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoveLovix/pseuds/LoveLoveLovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone melts away, but snowmen do it best. LoveLoveLovix's first annual Christmas fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman's Lullaby

Snowwman, snowman, glisten white  
On a freezing winter night.  
When it comes, the break of day,  
You will surely melt away.

Snowman, snowman, white as a sheet  
Turning into slush and sleet.  
Snowman, I can't find a way  
To save you from the break of day.

Snowman, snowman, carrot nose,  
You will shrink as morning grows.  
Snow skin as white as alabaster,  
Your shrinking turns a little faster.

Snowman, snowman, holy night,  
There's no escaping from this fright.  
So Snowman, snowman, do not cry.  
Your tears are melting by your eye.


End file.
